True Time
by Roflmao101
Summary: When time was pure the land was ravish. This is the story of Trunks and his love, Kikiyo. Daughter of Chichi and Goku, sister of Gohan and twin of Goten. This is the story of the adversity faced by the Z-gang and how they overcame it.
1. Preface

**~True Time ~**

**~PREFACE~**

**A/N: Hello! Here is _True Time_ as promised. Yes this is the remake of _Altering Time for You_. I'm looking for a Beta Reader so whoever wants to apply, please leave me a PM. Without further or do, I present to you _True Time_. Leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: Although the fanfiction is owned by me, the anime Dragon Ball Z from which the fanfiction is based on belongs to**** Akira Toriyama**.  


***~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~***

* * *

I watched the flames devour the cars and the debris around us. The smell burned the innards of my nose with the harsh scent of burnt rubble and corpses lingering in the ash red sky. I kept my mouth shut to avoid the taste of death but I felt the burden on my hands. As I continued to survey the land I couldn't help my thoughts linger on her. _Her_ beauty, grace and kindness that touched so many hearts but in the end _she_ was devoured but _herself_. How could such adversity strike us? It was as if a bowling ball was aimed at porcelain figures.

"Trunks" I turn around to see the face of my sister. The usually snide look that she had when she called my name vanished and was replaced by a remorseful one. I harden my eyes. I didn't want pity. In fact, I didn't want anything but _her_ beside me once more. But I knew that nothing would be the same again.

"Trunks" My sisters tone now taking a fearful edge. My stare didn't waver once.

"What" I hissed. Tears welled in her eyes but she forced them down.

"Uhh... Mum's calling you. She said something along the lines of it being ready." She finished shakily. I looked to the skies giving a silent thank-you before flying back home.

...

"You do know that once you come back no one will remember" Mum said seriously, looking at my straight in the eyes.

"If i can't be happy in this time then I'll damn straight make sure that I can be happy another time. Besides I'm doing this for her." I kept my voice firm but I couldn't avoid the tears that fell on my face.

"Oh... Sweetheart, you don't have to do this. We can just send Goten." Mum cooed as she patted the lone tear that fell down my face.

"You don't understand. I have to do this... For us... And I don't want to ever forget her. She's my everything." I whisper out the last part, feeling more tear stream down my face. The door to the lab moaned as it was forced open. I quickly wipe the tears from my face and walk over to the device that will change our lives. It was ugly, but why would beauty count when I could do so much for us. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn to find Dad's hand on my back. I nod my head to agree with what his eyes had spoken to me, asking me if I was ready. We boarded the craft, me sitting at the controls, Goten as my assistant and Dad and Goku in the back.

"We are ready for takeoff" Goten said whilst flicking some of the switches. If the situation hadn't been so serious I would have laughed. But it doesn't feel right to do so anymore. I place my hand on the thrust pushing it forward slowly. As I did this I felt the craft pick up momentum. Out of nowhere I heard Mum's voice.

"So you have to be going at the speed of 150mps check the dial on the captain's left hand side so see if you've reached that speed." I look to my left. The speedometer read only 145mps. I pushed the thrust forward more.

_146_

_147_

_148_

_149_

_150_

"Goten now!" I yelled. Goten's hand reacted quickly as he pushed the large red button.

...

My eyes opened slowly. My sighted was greeted with smoke, but as it cleared I saw blue skies and green grass. We were here. We made it. There was a momentary silence before I heard Goku clear his throat. "Well the rules are simple, suppress your Ki and follow the plan." We all nod in agreement, including Dad which surprised me. Pressing the little green button on the centre control panel and watched as the hatch opened. As everyone exited I flipped open the control panel on the outside and pressed the button to transform the mighty craft into a small capsule in my hand. I tucked it away safely in one of my protected pockets and began to walk to my Dad and the others. I suppressed a sigh. This was for her.

*~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~*

* * *

**Rofl: DUN, DUN, DUN! What do you think? An improvement from my last preface?**

**Trunks: Aren't I supposed to be like a happy chappie person.**

**Bra: Wasn't I supposed to be fearless. **

**Rofl: Give it a rest will ya!**

**_Her_: I'm not there (-_-)**

**Rofl: Morning sleeping. About time you showed up! *Sigh* Going to work on the next chapter. See ya later alligator, don't forget your toilet paper! **

**Everyone: Leave a review!**


	2. My average day Yeah right

**~True Time~**

**~CHAPTER ONE – My average day… Yeah right~**

**A/N: This is my second chapter. Nothings has changed here. Leave a review!  
**

***~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~***

* * *

_~Kikiyo's P.O.V~ _

It was the average morning; the alarm going off, the birds talking to each other and my mother in the kitchen cooking breakfast for us. I felt very sorry for Mama, she does all the house work alone and all I can do is sit there. When I was 14 Mama was cleaning the house one day and I told her that I was a lousy, useless and a lazy in the way brat. Mama got so mad that she called Aunt Bulma to see where I got that from. Mama thought she knew the answer but I started to scream at her saying she got it wrong. That day was hard. I remember crying with Mama for so long that day. It was dinner time and Mama called Uncle Yamcha to pick me up so I could stay over with him and Puar.

My door opened, I instantly recognised the ki. I sat up and rest my back on the wall "Hey Goten" I say

"Hey Ki, you ready for today?" I take a few seconds to answer that

"Yeah I guess" I sigh

"Well it'll be fine and plus I'll be there" He joked comfortingly. Goten was good at this, he always knew how to make my feel better when I was down and how to keep me running.

"Goten could you bring that girlfriend you always ramble about. I want to see her, if that's okay with you?" I say stifling my laugh.

"MUM! Ki's awake and she's making fun out of me" He yelled feigning pain in his voice.

"Liar" I mumble

"I love you too" He chuckled then he left. It was only a few minutes until I felt myself drifting to sleep again which I don't because Mama comes in my room. "Good morning darling" Mama said cheerfully

"Morning Mama" I say. I hear her shifting over to the blinds to open them, and then she came and sat next to me. I could smell on object in her lap. "What's that?" I ask her.

"You told me you were running out of the Colour ID so I had asked Bulma to make more" I hear Mama's voice shake. I reach my hand out to find her face. Mama took my hands and placed it on her face for me. I start to lightly pinch and feel her face trying to identify her feelings. I felt pain, anger, grief, worry and more. I move away from the wall and huddle with Mama, by then she broke into a sob. I comforted my mother with useless words. Just then we were interrupted by someone. It was Videl.

"Hey Ki how are you feeling honey?"

"Never been better" I say sarcastically. She started to laugh and Mama joined into with her part sob part laugh. "Ahh… sweetie I'll just leave you alone now if that's okay?" Mama ask concerned

"I'll be fine" I said as bravely as I could. Mama sniffed then left the room with Videl. I hear their footsteps go the kitchen then I hear Mama's painful broken sobs. She was trying so hard to mask them it made no difference to hold them back.

My name is Son Kikiyo and I am blind. I thought you'd piece it up but you didn't did you? I was blind since at the age of 7 after an attack. Let's just say I got in the way. So I've been blind for 10 years now. We tried to use the dragon balls but the thing that got me blind had made a wish to the dragon that my eyesight can't be restored by wishing. We tried to reverse the wish he made but it couldn't be done. So wishing was pointless. There was a second alternative (which Mama didn't like) was to have an eye transplant. That's what the fuss is about for the last couple of years. You see, I've been going to this eye specialist at the hospital since I was blinded, so the doctors have known me for awhile. I think it was 3 years when I got a call from the hospital because they were running some trials on engineering the ultimate eye; and from what I've heard it's not very pretty. I had toughened up for it, but Mama, oh no she was the opposite. It took a long time just to calm her down before she finally agreed to it. I remember Goten telling me that she glared at everyone on the way home.

"Hey Ki need help?" A girl asked breaking me from my reverie. And it wasn't just a girl, it was Bra Briefs. I turn my ears to her voice. "Yeah" I sigh. If there is one valuable thing I've learned in the past is that you NEVER ever get in a fight with Bra no matter what.

"Come on get out of bed and I'll take you to the bathroom" She said walking over to me. I let out a heavy sigh before getting out of bed. As soon as I was standing on my feet Bra passed me my cane to my right hand and linked her arm around on my left arm. She walked my in the bathroom (Yes, I have my own special bathroom designed for me) to the middle of the room and started to leave.

"Oh yeah I brought some clothes for you." I whisper thanks and resumed with business. I went and stood at the sink and release a sigh. For the first time in the weeks that I've known I actually started to feel scared. I chuckle to myself to make myself feel better but it didn't work. This is my average day… yeah right.

_~Yamcha's P.O.V~_

Puar was in the kitchen making breakfast when I came in the house.

"Puar I got the milk" I shouted

"In here" She squeaked. As I entered the kitchen I found the cat floating in the air by the stove cooking breakfast. I took a deep breath of the aroma of the food. My stomach growled and at that Puar started to laugh.

"This is for when we go to Chichi's" Puar said stiffly. I nod my head and walk to my room. I sit on the made bed and bury my head in my hands. I think of poor Ki and lose my appetite. I treated Kikiyo as if she were my own. If I could give her my eyes I'll give them to her in a heartbeat. But I can't because the Docs say they can't do anything. I get up and go to my cupboard to get dressed. Just then Puar comes in.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be…I'll… I just don't know" I reply helplessly

"Come on, get dressed. Gohan just called, he said Ki's up and ready and she's waiting for you, he says she's making a fuss about you, says she won't eat till you're there" She laughed. I joined in.

"I'll get dressed after that will go" I confirm

"What about you breakfast?"

"I'll have it at Chichi's" I started to chuckle "Knowing Ki she's gonna make me eat as well." Puar laughed and closed the door leaving my on my own. My laughter turned to a smile then slowly to a grimace. I take out my suit (Yellow pants, White vest and yellow suit jacket) and place them on my bed. I get out of my room and go into the bathroom for another shower. I remove my clothes and get in the shower. I turn on the tap to cold so I could suffer a bit on Ki's behalf.

_~Gohan's P.O.V~ _

"Hmm… Lemme think about that. NO!" Ki shouted in Goten's face

"Well… Mum says you have to" Goten counted

"Yeah right princess" Ki huffed

"You…" Goten said murderously. Seeing this, the mood in the room started to change. The tense feeling in the room was still lurking there but humour now started to fill the room.

"STOP IT! You brats are doing my head in twice as much as they do" Vegeta pointed at Bulma and Mum. I see Mum's and Bulma's face went so red and they looked so angry. The rest of us hold our laugh at the sight. I turn my head and see Goten filling Ki on the facts that just happened. I raise my hands to my ears and block them whilst turning to give everyone else an encouraging look. It didn't take them twice to remind them. All around the room everyone had their ears block except Ki and Goten. They had their arms crossed against their chests. I look closer at their ears and see ear plugs.

"Cheaters" I mutter under my breath. At that I see Ki smiling. I smile back and then turn to look at Mum and Bulma. They opened their mouths and all hell broke loose. Poor Vegeta, he was getting hard today.

_~Trunks' P.O.V~_

"And we're done" The driving instructor said sweetly. I give her a stiff smile.

"So… Do I pass?" I ask

"Yes-" I started to get out of the car "but you have to come to administration desk with me" she continued to smile sweetly. I sigh then turn to the woman. "I need to make a call"

"Okay. I need to make one to" She said taking out her phone. I take out my phone and dial Mum's number as fast as my saiyan hands could hoping the lady wouldn't notice. I pressed talk then I look at the instructor, give her a smile and got out of the car. The phone rang about three times then someone picked it up.

"Hello"

"Bra?"

"What?" she snapped

"Where's mum?"

"Busy. She and Chichi are screaming at dad." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. I laughed, dad getting badly on both ends. I was glad I wasn't there. Well kind of.

"Are you done?" She huffed

"Hmm… could you give it to Ki?"

"Yeah whatever" I hear a muffled sound (probably Bra covering the mouth-piece.) I here her say my name.

"Hey Trunks. Where are you?" Ki asked

"Umm… I'm still stuck at the driving thing. I was gonna ask you if you could help me?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. What do I have to do?" I started to smile.

"Do your best impression as my Mother over the phone?" She started to snicker.

"Hold on lemme go outside" I hear the phone muffle again then not to long after a door open.

"Kay so what do you want me to say?" I was just about to reply but she cut in again "I know I'll say her favourite line" I hear her clear her throat then she took a breath.

"VEGETAAAA!"

All I have to say is that I didn't expect that.

"Trunks you there? I did good right"

"Yeah" I say weakly "better then expected"

"So since I passed what do I do?"

"Convince the stupid driving instructor that I can't stay any longer"

"Hmm… that's not hard"

"Well good luck." I started to walk over to the car but then stopped because there were sounds in the phone as if it were being snatched out of Ki's hands.

"TRUNKSSSSS!"

No comment

"YOU ANSWER ME NOW!"

No comment

"TRUNKSSS!"

"MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED MAKING THE BOY DEAF HE MIGHT ANSWER YOU" Dad shouted. Mum grunted and unappreciated thanks.

"Trunks" She said sweetly

"Ye… Yeah" I sounded like a wreak and probably looked like one to.

"What's wrong?" Still using her sweet voice. I explained my situation to mum, that the lady was holding me up and probably wanted to hook me up with her daughter because I overheard them at the start of the lesson, and got the mood I wanted. A crappy, bad mouthed mood. I started to smile.

"Give the phone to that woman" She hissed

"Sure." I walked over to the car and opened the door. I leaned in "It's my mother, she wants to talk to you" I say holding out the phone. The instructor took the phone and said hello as sweetly as she said it to me. I hear mum's voice on the other end rise by each second. It wasn't long until the instructor was holding the phone way from her ear. The instructor changed ears over and over again. I put my head outside of the car to stifle my laugh. It was till a while till the instructor gave my phone back. I sat back in the car and drove back the administration office without her saying anything. That was more like it. Thank you mother.

_~Tien's P.O.V~ _

"What's that shouting" I ask Chiaotzu.

"It sounds like Bulma" We laugh.

"Hey!" I turn around and look. It was Yamcha and Puar "So you're late to?" He asked. I raise a brow and look at Chiaotzu who shrugged.

"Don't blame me. I told you to change the time weeks ago." I stood there dumbfound. I shake off the feeling and kept walking. The four of us meet with Vegeta who was just about to fly off

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Picking up the brat" With that he flew off. I turn to look at Yamcha who was confused as well. "Come on lets get moving" Puar ordered. She went in front of us and got to the door. Puar rang the door bell, and to our surprise Kikiyo answered the door. I was just about to ask about how she felt but she bet me to it "I'm fine." She smiled "Come on, Come in!" We all got in and looked around the room. Only Gohan, Videl, Pan, Bra, and Bulma where here.

"Where is everyone?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Delayed I guess" Ki replied. Just then her stomach growls "Come lets eat I'm starving." We all laughed. We followed her to the kitchen and took our places to eat.

We ate knowing little of the burden Kikiyo was holding.

***~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~***

* * *

**Roflmao101: I'm so good! I got another chapter out!  
**

**Kikiyo: SHUT UP! Rofl get on with it**

**Vegeta: No comment**

**Goku: Hey Rofl when do I get to be in the story?**

**Roflmao101: Soon enough... Anyways people I'll get on with it for the next chapter. For now I'll say goodbye *waves***

**Everyone (expect Vegeta): Bye bye *waves***

**Bulma: VEGETAAA! **

**Vegeta: *coughs* bye *coughs***

**Roflmao101: Not so hard is it **

**Kikiyo: I thought you had to go?**

**Roflmao101: Oh... bye *wave* R&R**


	3. Down in memory lane

**~True Time~**

**~CHAPTER TWO – Down in memory lane~**

**A/N: Yellow! Here is another chapter!  
**

***~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~***

* * *

**Previously: **

"_Where is everyone?" __Chiaotzu__ asked. _

"_Delayed I guess" Ki replied. Just then her stomach growls "Come lets eat I'm starving." We all laughed. We followed her to the kitchen and took our places to eat. _

_We ate knowing little of the burden Kikiyo was holding._

* * *

_~Kikiyo's P.O.V~ _

They say that Monday's are the worst day of the week. Well, I guess they have a point. The Z gang and I were making our way to the hospital. Uncle Yamcha obviously was flying the plane whilst Puar was chatting away with him. Trunks and Uncle Vegeta were still stuck at their problem. Mama and Aunt Bulma where chatting with Aunt 18. Marron, Bra and Goten were together talking about the idiot who made it on the internet by tripping on his shoes, Gohan, Master Roshi and Dad in a some what serious discussion about the time with Cell was around and Videl and I chatting about her unborn child.

"So Ki what do you think I should name her?"

"Hmm…"

"I can't name her that" she said playfully.

"Why not it sounds so scrumptious" I say matching to her tone.

"You make her sound like food" Videl giggled.

"Seat belts on" Uncle Yamcha ordered. All you could hear around the plane was the clicking of seat belt. I just badly wanted to shout out 'LET'S TURN BACK!' but I couldn't find the words to say it. I must have been shaking badly because Videl took a hold of my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

_~Videl's P.O.V~_

After Yamcha said to strap ourselves Kikiyo was having trouble which was unusual. She got her seat belt on and moved her hands on her lap. I reach out to talk hold of it to find her hands cold and sweaty. I move to her ear "You don't have to do this." But she simply shook her head in disapproval. I cuddle up to her and rest my head on her shoulder. I noticed that she started to shake more. I lift my head but she bet my to it

"Nerves" was all she said. I resumed back to my position and I felt the air craft slowly descend. As soon as we touched the ground Yamcha cut the engine and we sat there quietly. No one moved or spoke. It was just a disturbing silence over us. I bury my face on Kikiyo's shoulder hoping that this is a bad dream and I'd wake up. But I didn't.

_~Trunks' P.O.V~_

Father and I were speeding through the air as we agreed (well not really) that it was the fasted way to the hospital. As we were flying I couldn't help but laugh.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_HELP! SOMEONE! HELP ME! SOME CRAZY MONSTER IS TRYING TO KILL ME IN MID AIR!" Kikiyo yells distressed. I began to laugh. _

"_I'm 'some crazy monster' now. And I don't think anyone can hear you from up here" I laughed. Ki struggled in my arms._

"_Keep on struggling and you'll fall to death." I say trying to keep a hold of her, but no she never listens. Kikiyo elbowed my in the stomach (and when I mean elbowed I'm not talking about a dainty elbow to the gut, I'm talking about the manly ones) knocking the wind out of me. I lose my grip on Kikiyo. Paralysed for only half a second I hear Kikiyo screaming which brings me back. I look down and see her fall. I fly down as fast as I can to her and catch her. I hear her heart race faster by the second. I wrap my arms around descending to the ground whilst her comforting her. I planted my feet on the ground firmly. _

"_We're on land" I whisper. I look at her dark orbs slow turning from fear to anger. Feeling her arms back to life, she pushes me hard enough to make me take a step back. I stare at her bewildered._

"_Wha…what was that for?" In return I got a slap across the face._

"_What the hell was that for?" I yelled. _

"_Leave me alone" She hisses before stomping off in the other direction. _

_Some time later…_

"_Idiot" Goten said for the billionth time "You know if you weren't my friend I would have killed you right now". I stifle a sigh in my hands remembering the slap I got. It still tingled. It wasn't the tingle of pain but it was of shame. I sat there angry at myself. How could I have let that happen? I don't know how long I was sitting there sulking to myself but I felt a hand on my knee. I looked up to see who it was. _

"_Kikiyo" I say hoarsely. She smiled in response. _

"_Ki I am so sorry for everything" I say slowly cupping her cheek. She smiled and leaned in hugging me. _

"_No problem" she pauses "I'm sorry for hitting you." I laugh. She looked up at me confused. _

"_No offence but you hit like a man" I chortle. Ki got on her knee's eye level with me with a mocking expression on her face. _

"_Do you want another hit?" _

"_No ma'am" She smirks. We stayed like that for awhile. Eye to eye marvelling one another if not with sight then with other sensors. Just for one moment, without any thoughts or anything I touched her lips softly in a kiss._

I blushed snapping out of my reverie when Father punched me. I looked at him with irritated glare. I return he simply said "We're here" before speeding ahead of me.

_~Bra's P.O.V~ _

Goten and Marron ditched me. So now I'm sitting with Videl and Ki waiting for my lame excuse of a brother and my ever so lovely father to arrive. I have to say thinking of baby names is fun and all but I prefer my fashion. 'Thank you daddy for the saiyan eye' I cheer in my mind before getting distracted away from perfecting my nail by mom saying "They're here" I turn my head to the left to find Trunks rushing to Ki. He kneels in front of her like he was gonna ask her to marry him. But instead he asked

"You ready?"

"Yup" was all she said.

***~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~***

* * *

**Kikiyo:** **Atleast you're getting something out.  
**

**Roflmao101: Yeah I know.  
**

******Kikiyo: Still not good enough since you already wrote these chapters ages ago.  
**

******Roflmao101: Wha...? So I told everyone that I was going to repost dummy!  
**

******Kikiyo: What did you just call me?  
**

******Goten: Ohh... I'm smellin' a cat fight!  
**

******Master Roshi: Where? Where? I don't see any.  
**

******Roflmao101: I called you a dummy! And I'm going to bed!  
**

******Everyone: Leave a review.  
**

******Kikiyo: *Glares* I'll get you later Rofl.  
**


	4. Our feelings, Our fears

**~True Time~**

**~CHAPTER THREE – Our feelings Our fears~**

**A/N: And another chapter! ****Leave a review and enjoy!**

***~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~***

* * *

**Previously: **

"_They're here" I turn my head to the left to find Trunks rushing to Ki. He kneels in front of her like he was gonna ask her to marry him. But instead he asked_

"_You ready?"_

"_Yup" was all she said. _

* * *

_~Kikiyo's P.O.V~_

I've never felt so alone. It was as if I was walking in a dark tunnel looking for the voice that was calling out for me, but when I reach the end there was nothing, nothing at all, it made the emptiness feel so full of nothingness that it is was frighting. I take a deep breath and enter the doctor's office with Trunks and Gohan by my side. As we entered the room I smelt the room. It had a light musky smell with the room mostly smelling like nothing which burned my nose.

"Please sit down." The doctor said breaking the silence. I jump slightly but feel comforted when Trunks squeezes my hand. We take a seat before the doctor spoke.

"Hello my name is Dr. Taiyo. Kikiyo, have you informed your family about the procedure?" I weakly shake my head and whisper 'no' to the doctor. The doctor let out a breath then started to explain.

"We believe that your sister is diagnosed with an Optical Nerve Tumour or ONT. What ONT is, is a type of Tumour that covers the optical nerve which prevents Kikiyo from seeing. ONT's are typically a tumour of childhood. The symptoms are loss of sight, bulging of the eyes, etc. Although, we see that Kikiyo's eye's are not bulging, we have run many tests and x-ray's to see the blockage and monitor any grow of it but we found none too fast. I think that is we can remove the growth from Kikiyo's optic nerve then we can observe the tumour more closely and find a cure so she can see again."

_~ Gohan's P.O.V.~_

I sat there absorbing every single piece of information the doctor said. All I could feel was shock. They are going to take my sister's eye out take out that big blot and then put her eye in! I swallow down the oncoming bile and look at my sister. She looked so fragile sitting there. I never knew that we had to face something like this in our family. Anger bubbled in me. If it weren't for that ungrateful monster Kikiyo wouldn't have to be here. But there's no use complaining. "...Give you a moment"

The doctor said snapping me out of my pensive thoughts. I look over to Trunks, who looks a deathly pale, and see that the same thoughts loom over his face. I finally let out the breath that I was holding. "Ki are you sure-" I began but she cut my off.

"Gohan I want to see again! I want to live my own life instead of relying on everyone around me. I mean I can't go anywhere or do anything because I can't see. Sure there are other things that I can do but I want to be normal! I want to have a job like you, I want see like you, and I want to be free." She pleaded. Everyone knew that it was hard for Ki, but she never stop to tell us. She huffed then added on quietly "You know I've always envied you the most because Ma always says that if I wasn't like this then my life would be like yours, it would be peaceful." That did it. I sat there astounded at my sister's words. If anything then I wasn't expecting that. Trunks cleared his throat to acknowledge his presence in the room but I ignored it. I look at Ki's and see a tear rolling down her cheek. Now I felt really bad. Never in my life have I made my sister cry. Even if she did cry I'd always stop her tears, and today I'm the reason that she is crying. I sigh and stalked out of the office cursing Jargon an infinite amount of bad luck in HFIL.

_~Bulma's P.O.V~_

We sat outside of the doctor's office waiting. We were counting each breath, each heart beat. Being the brains of the Z gang I always thought that I had the answers. Never had I ever felt that I couldn't do it. But today proves it.

"Mamma?" I look down at my daughter.

"Yes sweetie?" I whisper. I just couldn't summon my voice because I was afraid that Bra might hear the fear in my voice. Well there you go. Bulma Briefs is scared. But doesn't everyone get scared now and then?

"Is Kikiyo going to be okay?" I look at her. I had no answer for her. How could I tell her that I didn't know? I've always feared death but today I'm willing to swap my life for another. I hate this life. I didn't want to lie to my daughter and her innocent face. What would Kikiyo say? I look into my daughter's face.

"This is Kikiyo! She will make it!" I say determined. She better make it.

_~Vegeta's P.O.V~_

Looking around the room all you could see was sorrow. They were morning over someone who wasn't dead. If it was anyone's fault then it had to be the three eyed freak. If he hadn't gone and got himself blow up then I wouldn't have to be here. Heck, who would want to be here, it's worse than a sayian healing centre, it's so... white, it's an eyesore. I close my eyes temporarily for a minute before opening then to a small sound.

"Is Kikiyo going to be okay?" I look to the floor and grimace. There has to be another way. I put my expressionless mask and drown in my thoughts.

_~Chi Chi's P.O.V~_

I planned it all, ever since she was born. The perfect wedding dress, an 8 course meal, her bachelorette party WITHOUT the strippers! It was every mother's dream. Who knew that I would be here praying that my baby with be with me. I know that it's bad to think that but what else am I suppose to do! I want to yell to say 'why her?' Why can't I be strong like her? I sobbed quietly on Goku. How did he manage to keep a calm face! It's infuriating. It the world is ending then he'll be like 'its okay guys it's just another bad guy' then what? He goes and get blow up, then comes back 10 years later and lives! How did he do that? I want to be like that. I want to be strong. I want...

"Hey Chi do you want anything?" Goku spoke softly. I shake my head and reply "If you want something you can go."

"No I'm not hungry. Yet" I look up at Goku dumbstruck before laughing. This man I tell you! I don't know what I'd do without him.

_~Goku's P.O.V~_

"Hey Chi do you want anything?" I ask. I look down at Chichi and can't help but feel pain. Chichi always wanted a daughter. She told me that a lot. When Gohan came she wasn't disappointed at all, she was fine with it. I'm not sure what happened when Ki or Goten, but all I knew was that she love Ki to bits. I never really bothered on caring whether I die but when it was someone I loved that's when I'd fight to get them back. Dying never really got to me, I mean when I die when my body and soul get sent to live with King Kai... That's it! I jump up and look back at Vegeta. He, as well as everyone, had a startled look on his face for a brief second before looking at me questioningly.

"I'll be back" I say confidently. I look at everyone's face and see confusion in their face then turn my gaze to Vegeta.

"You better hurry up. You don't want to be late now do you?" He mocked. Well at least he knows what I'm doing, I think. I nod my head to him and leave the hospital.

*~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~*

* * *

**Vegeta: Must you write me as a soft, incompetent fool!**

**Roflmao101: Yup**

**Vegeta: *Sigh***

**Roflamo101: Wow... That's something new.  
**

**Kikiyo: What?**

**Roflmao101: Vegeta and sighing.  
**

**Vegeta: I'm still here you imbecile.  
**

**Roflmao101: I know. *Grins* See ya later!  
**


	5. Finally Falling Feeling Free

**~True Time~**

**~CHAPTER FOUR – Finally Falling Feeling Free~**

**I'm back! Talk about alteration in the title! I'm having trouble on deciding on whether I should put what happens in Kikiyo's surgery. I hope that no one is OOC, I feel that Goku and Chichi might be, let me know what you think. R&R. **

***~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~***

* * *

**Previously**

"_I'll be back" I say confidently. I look at everyone's face and see confusion in their face then turn my gaze to Vegeta._

"_You better hurry up. You don't want to be late now do you?" He mocked. Well at least he knows what I'm doing, I think. I nod my head to him and leave the hospital. _

* * *

_~Kikiyo's P.O.V~_

The point of a heart monitor was to record the pumps our heart made so there isn't any irregularities in the four chambers, I think. I can tell you now that the damn thing wasn't helping my confidence.

_Beep... beep...beep...beep..._

The constant beeping was making me nervous. Slowing my heart beat wasn't an option, each time I tried it only elevated. Right now at this point I want to be dead.

"Are you ready Miss. Son?" the CRNA (Certified Registered Nurse Anaesthetist) said. I nod my head weakly. _'Come on Ki! Don't be such a sissy!' _ I chant in my mind, knowing that it didn't work.

"We're ready doctor." There was some brief shuffling on the room before the CRNA talked to me again.

"Now Ki, can I call you that?" I meekly nod "I need you to take so deep breaths for me. By the way, my name is Sakura and I have to ask you if you want to do this procedure." I wanted to say no... But why? Was it the pain? Was it that I thought that I...? I brushed the ghastly thoughts out of my mind. I was going to do this and nothing could change my mind. I nod at Sakura determinedly.

"Okay. Now Ki, I'm going to inject some anaesthetic and while I'm doing this I want you to count to 10. Okay?" I confidently nodded again.

"1"

I could hear the syringe sucking in the anaesthetic.

"2"

I could hear Sakura tapping the syringe.

"3"

I could hear the surgeon being 'suited up'

"4"

I could smell the stench of rubber glove.

"5"

I could feel the tearing of my skin as she pushed the syringe in me.

"6"

I could hear the drug being pushed into me.

"7"

The tips of my hands slowly began to numb.

"8"

My body was almost numb. Is the anaesthetic supposed to work this fast?

"9"

Sleep overcame my body like nothing before.

"10"

I fell finally. Not knowing where I land, not caring what happens, as I felt free.

_~Doctor's P.O.V~_

I stood watching the interns being guided by Nakiato, my assistant who was helping me with the Enucleation (eye removal surgery) by clamping the patient's eye into place. I had to admit that it was quite amusing watch them, as every time interns were a surgery they'd either start looking green when the scalpel part, clamping in this case, was being done. But nevertheless I must say that I was immensely impressed that none of them had run out of the surgery. Though, the better judgement of me tells that they would start looking green when the actual cutting began.

"Doc, you're up" Nakiato announced. I looked at her and nodded. I cleared my throat.

"Kids, I'll tell you this and I'll tell you this once. This is a live patient NOT one of those dummies which you use in medical school. That means you do NOT tell me to wait while you recover. The surgery gets recorded and when we have time after the surgery we'll discuss it. But nevertheless, if you do feel sick then there are barf bags outside." I was about to turn to start the patient and begin but then I thought flew in my mind "And do not, I repeat DO NOT barf in the sink. Last person that did that did not come back the surgery and it was not because he wanted to." I turn to Nakiato.

"Scalpel"

_~Chichi's P.O.V~_

Silent tears streamed down my face. How. Could. He.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_One by one they came out, all but one. Gohan came out first, but something was different. I stood up "Gohan" I called but he ignored it. I looked to Videl who ran after him. I turned to see Trunks walking out. He looked as if a boulder had hit him repeatedly. "Trunks" This time Bulma called out. Once again there was no response. My heart started to quicken, what has happened? I don't know how but my body was pushing itself to the doctor's office, to Kikiyo. I looked at my baby girl. Her shoulders were heaving as shattered sobs came from her. I ran to her side and gave her a hug._

"_Don't worry baby girl, Mamma's here, Mamma's here baby" I chanted. _

"_Oh Ma...mma...I...I... I'm a t...t... terrible person" She hiccupped. I look at her. "No sweetie, never, you always are and will be a wonderful person." I whisper to her in her hair. _

"_Would you like something honey?"I asked_

"_Just...just hold me Mamma." She answered weakly. I don't know how long I sat there with Kikiyo holding there, but I felt a strong, warm hand on my shoulder. I was hoping it was Him but it wasn't, it was Goten. He knelt down on the opposite side of Kikiyo. _

"_Hey sis" practically shouted in Kikiyo's ear. She said something but it was muffled. _

"_Say what?" He taunted. _

"_I said just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm deaf. And sides it's your job being deaf not mine. And from the __sounds__ of it, it looks like you're on your way" She mock. _

"_Ouch" I added. Then it happened, Kikiyo laughed her beautiful laugh that could brighten anyone's world. _

"_You just got told!" Kikiyo laughed. Goten's mouth constantly opened and closed like a fish. _

"_Goten close your mouth, you look like you're going to eat the Earth." I scowled playfully. Kikiyo laughed harder. Goten put his thumb up at me. I mouthed 'sorry' to him but he just rejected it. _

_Finally the doctor walked in. "Hello Mrs. Son my name is Dr. Taiyo, has your son briefed you on the situation." I straightened up. I looked at Kikiyo then at Goten. "No" I responded hesitantly._

"_Well we strongly believe that Kikiyo has Optical Nerve Tumour's or ONT in bother her eyes. ONT is a type of Tumour that covers the optical nerve which is preventing Kikiyo from seeing. ONT's are typically a tumour of childhood. The obvious symptoms being are loss of sight, bulging of the eyes, etc. Although, we see that Kikiyo's eye's are not bulging, we have run many tests and x-ray's to see the blockage and monitor any grow of it but we found none too fast. With the advance technology that we have now, we can remove the growth from Kikiyo's optic nerve easily and observe the tumour more closely and find a cure so she can see again."_

"_So she would see immediately?"_

"_Possibly not, but it depends on the damage to her eye, that will be only factor that we have to take account for. But there is a way to ensure that she will see again." _

"_How?"_

"_Read the form. It has all the information in it. I'll give you a moment." With that, the doctor left. My hands shook as I read the piece of paper. I looked at Kikiyo for a second then look down at the paper. I signed the paper immediately, and then got Kikiyo to sign it. Holy Kami! What have I done! Maybe I could just- _

"_Is everything signed?" I jumped at the sound of Dr. Taiyo voice. I couldn't find my voice. _

"_Yes. Everything is signed." Goten replied for me. I looked at Goten and gave him a small smile. Dr. Taiyo walked up to me and lightly took the paper out my shaking hands. He read over it, checking that everything was filled in,_

"_Alright then, Kikiyo I'll call the nurse and they'll change -" _

"_No!" I shouted "No that isn't necessary. I could do it." Dr. Taiyo nodded his head. "Alright then" he said, leading the three of us out. Goten went to take his place near Marron and Bra but his eyes never left Kikiyo's back._

_After I had changed Kikiyo, the doctor's had pushed me out of the room. I walked back to my chair, taking my seat, waiting for Him to walk through the door now and tell me it'll be okay. _

_Kikiyo was in the hospital bed, being rolled to the surgery. We saw her being rolled down and ran to her side. _

"_Hiya girlie, how are you holding up?" Bulma asked._

"_Okay I guess." She replied lamely. She sniffed the air a little. "Where's Dad?" She asked. I looked in her face, tears started for fall but I tried to be as composed as possible. _

"_Uh... Dad's isn't here at the moment" I sniffed "But he'll be here soon." I said trying to convince myself. _

"_It's okay. Dad always has a good reason. I'm sure whatever it is his trying to protect us." She said. I could hear the disappointment in her voice but she hid it well. I nodded my head in agreement with her. I'm sure He had a good reason, right? The doctor's pushed Kikiyo to the surgery. Please Kami keep my baby safe. _

**PRESENT**

"Chichi I'm so sorry I tried-" I cut him off.

"You weren't there when she was born, that's okay because I forgave you. She forgave you. You missed her birthday's but we forgave you, you weren't here when she asked for you because when something imperative happens you're never here, it's always 'the world needs saving so I'll blow myself up' not 'Okay so I'm dead but at least my family will wish me back.' When will you be here for me, for OUR children? Why do you leave me when I need you the most?" I shouted. His face was passive, once I was done with my rant he pulled me into his arms.

"I was there when she was born. I watch her and Goten come into the world, I watch her pull on the ends of your hair. I watch her and Goten fall asleep every night hand in hand. I watch you bake their cake, her first tooth come out, her first words, her first steps. I was there to see everything. I love you Chichi and I love my family, and I know that I haven't been around but I watched, protected and love you all and I-" I cut him off again. I placed a sweet kiss upon his lip. I could feel our tear combine together; I could feel his sorrow, guilt, his everything.

"Woo-hoo son! Get in there!" Master Roshi cheered. Our kiss ended. I turned to Master Roshi feeling... appreciation instead of anger. Happiness bubbled in my chest; I didn't feel as empty as I did. Maybe, just maybe everything would work out.

*~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~*

* * *

**Vegeta: Why am I not in this chapter? **

**Roflmao101: I thought that I wrote you as a 'soft, incompetent fool!' so I didn't bother. **

**Vegeta: *Sigh***

**Roflmao101: lol Vege and sighing. That's never getting out of my head.  
**

**Vegeta: Shut up you-  
**

**Technically error: Due to some inappropiate words we are unable to continue the program. Please wait shortly as we well return the program back to you.  
**

**Roflamo101: Are you calm now...?  
**

**Vegeta: What are you talking about I'm always calm. Always!**

**Roflmao101: I'd beg to differ. Any-who later.  
**


	6. Time

**~True Time~**

**~CHAPTER FIVE – Time ~**

**I've been having some serious writer's block for Kikiyo's surgery. I decided that I'm going to put it in. If there are people who know how the surgery works then please leave a review on what happens in it because I'm thinking of using it in future works (remember I'm only 16 and I've never witnessed nor do I have any knowledge about this type of surgery). R&R. Constructive criticism wanted! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Time (PART 1) By Jose Murguia.**

***~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~***

* * *

_Time turns the weather from hot and cold,  
Time makes us grow old,  
Time is a split decision,  
Time is what we have a lot in prison,  
Time is something you can't buy,  
Time keeps going even after you die,  
Time is money and money is time,  
Time is what you get when you commit a crime,  
Time is something you can't break,  
Time is something you learn from a mistake,  
Time doesn't grant you wishes,  
Time is based on decisions,  
Time is something you remember from the past,  
Time is something that goes by so fast,  
Time gives u another try,  
Time makes you laugh and cry,  
Time makes you happy and sad,  
Time is something you want more but never had,  
Time has no end,  
Time can make you a better man,  
Time makes you choose wrong from right,  
Time turns day to night,  
Time makes you forgive but not forget,  
Time is something you could regret,  
Time makes you go under pressure,  
Time is something you will always treasure,  
Time is never enough,  
Time is easy but also rough,  
Time can make you rich or poor,  
Time is something we all want more._

***~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~***

* * *

**Previously**

_I placed a sweet kiss upon his lip. I could feel our tear combine together; I could feel his sorrow, guilt, his everything._

"_Woo-hoo son! Get in there!" Master Roshi cheered. Our kiss ended. I turned to Master Roshi feeling... appreciation instead of anger. Happiness bubbled in my chest; I didn't feel as empty as I did. Maybe, just maybe everything would work out. _

* * *

_~Doctor's P.O.V~_

Two and a half hours into the surgery and we lost three out of five interns. Thank goodness the interns took our words of precaution. It wasn't nice smelling and seeing regurgitated macaroni cheese in the sink after an operation.

"Here it comes" I said, smelling my breath I thought_ 'Drats! I should really lay off the __Natto _(fermented soybeans) _before my breath kills me.' _ With the help of Nakiato we lifted up the eye carefully.

"Just hold that Naki, while I get the sample." I said, slowly handing over the eye to her.

"Scalpel" I took the scalpel and cut a small piece of the tumour/blockage. "Sakura, how are her stats?"

"Everything is stable."

"Okay. Suction." Teishi, my helper, followed my order. As he was doing the suction I turned to put the sample in the airtight container. I turned around to see that Teishi still continuing to use the suction. I remained silent; I've never seen so much blood come from the eye socket like this before. I heard Naki speak but I ignored her.

"Taiyo" She called.

"Hmm..." I said lazily.

"This isn't normal. What if this isn't a tumour? Because from the looks of it, it doesn't appear to be one." I looked at her thoughtfully.

"Why? What are you thinking?" I needed to get a second opinion, because I know that she is-

_BANG!_

The electricity had turned off. It was as if an earthquake had hit because of how hard the thing in the room were shaking.

"Is everyone okay?" Not waiting for a response I roar "Someone get the generator's on!" I was as if someone had heard what I said, as the lights had turned on instantly _'good thing we signed to keep the backup generators' _I thought shakily. The lot of us stood there, before I heard a small voice interrupt the silence.

"Has... Did the... the eye just grow?" One of the interns whispered bewilderedly. I move my own eye's to the patient's eye. It was twitching, stretching, growing larger but the minute. I brushed of the overwhelming feeling of astonishment and continue my job.

"Sakura how is the patient. Did the power outage cause any problems?" I asked calmly, even though I wasn't, trying to disconnect Retinal Blood Vessels from the eye.

"She's fine. Although the power outage was for five seconds it didn't affect her." I nodded looking at my task. After gently teasing the eye out of its place, Nakiato set the abnormal eye in the spare airtight container that was had kept just in case if we had to remove the eye. I continue my work but talk to the remaining interns.

"I want all you interns to take that eye into the lab. Get them to do scans, tests anything on the eyes immediately. And if they don't listen then get them to call at Dr. Taiyo's office right away." I growled the last part. With Nakiato, Teishi and I clearing the eye socket we managed to place a fake replacement eye in so the Retinal Blood Vessels don't deteriorate. Once everything was in place I had Sakura record all the information.

"Doc... Doc!" Nakiato called as I was just about to exit. Too tired to answer her I turn around. "What happened to the blockage? Because I didn't see it went the lights came back on." I looked at her feeling alert again.

"Neither did I, I think. But I'm sure that it wasn't there when the lights came on again." I answered dumbfounded "But we'll run scans on her and keep her under anaesthetic for observational purposes." I wanted to add _'And other things'_ but didn't. Nakiato nodded in understanding.

"Hey Doc, you don't have to talk to the family. I'll do it; you just get yourself a nice steaming mug of coffee." I thanked her as I went out of the surgery to the sinks to wash my hands. Of all of my seven years of operation I had NEVER come across something like this. How am I to treat something when I don't even know what it is?

_~Goten's P.O.V~_

"...And so she was like all aggro at him, and then she punches him in the nose." Marron filled in Bra on the movie that had been aired on T.V for the first time about sparkly bloodsucking fairies and really hairy horses.

"But how could she do that! I mean Jeikobu is so hot!" My eye when just the size of sauces when Bra said that, I mean she's only 10 years old! Is that even normal for a 10 year old? The girls continue to talk about their rubbish till Videl buts in

"Give it a rest! That movie was crap. And besides Jeikobu is ten times hotter that Edowādo" She smirked.

"Ha! See even she agrees with me." Bra cheered

"That's because she's pregnant" Marron said deadpanned.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well you know pregnant women and their-"

"I'm the hottest and that's the end of the discussion." I boast. Bra looked like she wanted to add something in but cut her off before she could "Full stop." The girls looked defeated. Satisfied that I had shut them up, I continued to study the water invisibly trapped in the paint above me.

"Anyway, what did you think of Rairī?" Marron asked. I looked at her dumbfound.

"One word, cute!" Bra whisper-squealed.

"I like Pōru better. His nice on the eyes." Videl said slyly. I rolled my eyes at her. "Aren't you married or something?" I asked her mockingly. Behind me I heard Gohan backing me up.

"Yeah... Aren't you married, like to me?" He asked. Videl looked as if she was thinking really hard for her come back.

"Well a girl can fantasise" Marron defended for her with the cheers of Bra and Videl. I laughed shaking off the girls antics, the three of them were really something.

_~Trunks' P.O.V~_

Time is a way for people to record the growth of existence and events in the past, present and future. Time is based on decisions, it is something you want more but never had, it's something you can't break, is easy but also rough, makes you forgive but not forget, keeps going even after you die, and has no end. I stare at the clock ticking over about the photo frames of doctors.

_One Second... Two Seconds... Three Seconds..._

One more jab to the heart; one more reason to hate time. As much as animals try to savour time we regrettably hate it as much because there is never enough of it! Why did the innocent pay for the punishments that time gave when sinful were meant to be convicted? There are many who deserved the burden that time gave. Why did Kikiyo have to be one of them? She was far from sinful. In fact, she was the opposite. She is an angel.

I watch Goten talk to the girls, I know that they were trying to distract themselves of what was happening with Kikiyo, but couldn't help feel anger at them for their inconsiderate attitude! I could see the tension written all over Goten's face (after all it was his other half that was under the knife) but he continued to act carefree, as if nothing was happening. I felt something strange in the air. It was familiar, warm at first but as it got stronger it was burning my insides. I look over to Dad and Goku who had the same thing written over their faces.

_BANG!_

The lights had all shut down. I could hear laboured breaths close by, Bra probably. She hates the dark. I felt something weight down in my inner jacket pocket, it was the phone/extendable tablet that Mum **(A/N: The IPhone and IPad all in one!) **made me on my 16th birthday. I pressed the middle button for the phone to light-up then extended it. I went on the torch app and pointed the tablet around to see if everyone was okay.

"Is everyone alright?" Mum voiced my thoughts. We got several incoherent answers but nevertheless everyone was fine. There was some other stumbling going on at the same time as some of the lights came on.

"Everyone take a seat and remain calm. Try not to panic, please. We will try to turn the remainder of the lights on." The head nurse of the ward said. I hurried my way to Goku who was standing alone because Chichi was talking to Mum.

"What do you think that was?"

"You know as well as I do on what that was" I looked at him scrutinisingly. I hated it when Goku spoke in riddles, because when he did, the answers to the riddle were simplest things in the world but deadly. I furrow brow in frustration; why did that surge of... power feel so familiar? I frown slightly to the floor then look back at Goku who was sharing meaningful looks to my Dad.

"So... What can we do?" I asked trying to suppress the irritation of the looks that Dad and Goku were sharing.

"At the moment, nothing because the Ki signature didn't last long enough for us to make a proper guess at where the person went. But one thing's for sure, we have to keep an eye out for everyone. Whatever this is, it's not going to be pretty." Goku sighed out. I looked at his face closely for the first time in days. He looked tired beyond belief. His eyes were half closed, body looking tense. It looked as if that his Gi **(A/N: Gi means Goku's uniform right?) **had lost its vibrant glow. I open my mouth to ask if he was okay but he bet me to it.

"I'm fine Trunks. Maybe you and the other kids-" He gestured to Bra, Goten, Videl and Gohan "Go and get yourselves some food. You all look like you need a bite to eat." He spoke softly.

"Would you like anything Goku?" I asked, mimicking his soft tone.

"Nah... Not for me-" He shook his head then turned it to Mum's way where Chichi sat "Just get some food for your Mum and the other's" Though I knew he was saying Chichi. I nod my head and turn to the Gohan, Goten and the girls.

"Hey you guys want to get some food?" I asked to which I had many nods "Right because I'm going now so... you all want to join me?" I pointed my thumb to the way we came in. I knew that at the front entrance was a food court though me knowing that it was made and strange comforting warmth rush in my stomach.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was sitting in the back seat of Goku's car. Mum and Dad, well mostly Mum, were letting me stay over at The Son's house. And I had to admit it was really fun! Except the time when Dad came over to see if I was training. There was danger lurking about that Dad nor Goku could pin point. But whatever it was really had their knickers in a knot. _

_In the front seat Goten and Chichi were squabbling about the flowers that Chichi handpicked from the forest; if they were dangerous or not or if it was the right colour, just stuff like that. I felt Kikiyo's hand tighten around mine as we got closer and closer to the hospital. _

"_How are you feeling?" She asked softly looking at me with her large dark doe-like eyes. I gulped when I met her gaze. _

"_Fine" I managed to squeak out. As she giggled I felt my heart race slightly._

"_So... How are you?" I breathed out. I could feel her gaze pierce my skin. _

"_I'm fine" She whispered, laying her head on my shoulder. I felt my breath quicken. I felt her head rise off my shoulder and stare at me again. _

"_Trunks are you sure you're okay. You're making me scared" She whispered worriedly. _

"_Peachy" I muttered looking down at my lap. I felt Ki's gaze change to curiosity. I look up to meet her eyes and felt blown away again. _

"_I'm fine" I said simply, keeping my emotions in check. Goku parked in the parking lot for emergency and ushered us out. I felt a soft hand on my back; I turned to face Chichi with a slightly scared expression. _

"_Are you excited Trunks! You're going to have a baby sister!" She looked like she was on the verge of tears of happiness. I looked over to Ki and realised that I didn't let go of her hand. I looked over at her apologetically and went to release her hand from my grip but she still held on. My look of apology had changed to shock. I got a comforting smile from her. I took a deep breath and let myself be led into the hospital. _

"_Hey... uh... You kids should wait here-" Chichi gestured at the food court "Till everything is clear. Okay" She said seriously. Ki, Goten and I had our eyes on Chichi. She was leaving us in the food court alone. But then again, she knew that we wouldn't do anything bad. Or would we? I nodded at Chichi and the three of us started to smile sweetly at her. She looked at us with her I'll-murder-you-all-if-set-one-toe-out-of-line look. At this did the three of us gulp. She gave us on last stern look before leaving us. _

"_So... What do you say about eating?" Goten rubbed his tummy hungrily. I stare at him then at Kikiyo; I see her holding her tummy too. I raised my brow at her._

"_Well it was a long car drive from Mt. Paozu!" She said in defence. I laughed at her explanation but felt karma hit me when my stomach stared to growl. That's when Goten and Ki started to laugh at me. I grumble and broke my link with Ki and grudged over to the cafe. I knew that Ki and Goten were following me but I paid them little mind. _

"_Hi Kiddo, welcome to __Suprema de__café__ what can I get ya!" The friendly sales lady asked. I scanned my eyes over the menu that was above her head. _

"_I'll take... three of everything you have" I said simply. I look on the lady's face was priceless. _

"_Cou... could you repeat that for me love?" She looked at him incredulously. _

"_Three of everything except the coffee's, latte's etc, etc." I replied lazily. She pushed in the buttons on the ordering pad for a whole five minutes before asking me to pay. I take out my Mum's card and handed it to her. She swiped the card and waited for a second till the machine beeped. I took the card back and placed it in the inside of my pocket before walking away to find a suitable table for all the food. _

"_Hey Goten, mind staying here till the receipt is printed out?" I heard Ki ask. _

"_Sure..." He replied unsurely. As I reached the table I felt a small hand reach out to grab mine. I turned to look to see Ki standing in front of me looking sorry. _

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. I didn't know that it was going to hurt-" I cut her off._

"_Willyoubemygirlfriend?" The words I spoke must have come out wrong because Ki was looking at me strangely, so I tried again _

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" I said slower. She looked stunned for a minute or two. I started to turn away muttering 'It was a bad idea'. I walked a few steps away from her. _

"_Yes" She breathed. I turned around looking at her shocked. "Yes" She said again, this time round it was louder. I ran to her and embraced her. Yes, I Trunks Briefs was 'The Man'. I asked her and she accepted. She accepted me!_

**PRESENT**

"Whatcha thinking about?" Marron asked, bumping shoulders with me in a friendly gesture. I sigh I look to the spot where everything felt right be for looking at her.

"Everything" I walked up ahead to the cafe feeling déjà vous again.

"Hi, welcome to Suprema de café what can I get ya?" I smiled. She was new so this was going to be funny. Time, didn't it have a funny way of working?

***~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~***

* * *

**Roflmao101: Whoa... That was a long one!**

**Vegeta: *Sigh***

**Roflmao101: What's with you Vegeta?  
**

******Vegeta:**...

**Roflmao101: Okay...**

**Trunks: Wow, so... this is how these conversations are at the bottom. Not bad. **

**Roflmao101: Did anyone notice the little ****my reference to Twilight. That is how much writers block I was suffering from. It was ridiculous I tell you!**  


**Kikiyo: Yeah I saw. So that's what you were talking about.  
**

**Roflmao101: Yeah. Hey, where were you in the last convosation? **

**Kikiyo: Making use of my time by training... I am saiyan  
**

**Roflmao101: Half a saiyan  
**

**Kikiyo: Whatever. So my question! **

**Roflmao101: Right. Well first time I mention it was when Bella punches Jake in the nose for kissing her; Second time, Jake and Edward; Third time, Riley and lastly Paul. I wanted to use Harry Potter but then you'll be able to tell so I used Twilight instead.  
**

**Krillin: Interwesting.  
**

**Roflmao101: Thanks Kwillin. Got to go! Until next time, That's all folks!**


End file.
